Caught like a deer in headlights
by EricDelko's3Lil'Angels
Summary: What happens when Emily gets sick and becomes bored? Better summary in the story! Please R/R! Slight H/P for now.


**Summary:** Emily gets sent home because she's sick, and she tries to go out to have fun because she's bored, but every time she gets out of the house she always seems to get caught by the team.

_Hints of Emily/Hotch pairing._

Please Read and Review! Hope the story makes sense! :P

"Arrgh, why the hell am I home, I'm not even sick!" Emily Prentiss complained to no one.

She had been at work in the morning, but when she started to feel sick, it was noticed by the team (especially Hotch) and she unfortunately got out-voted and got sent home.

Emily coughed and sat up on her now Kleenex covered bed and sighed loudly. She picked up her phone and one by one dialed each of her team member's cell number.

No one picked up.

"Oh _NOW_ they don't pick up their phones!" She said.

Running out of ideas to keep her entertained, Emily got out of bed and changed out of her pyjamas into sweats and a red v-necked long sleeved top. She pulled her curled hair into a messy pony-tail, and walked out the front door not bothering about how she looked like at the moment.

EMILYPRENTISSEMILYPRENTISS EMILYPRENTISS

Emily was half-way through the park when she heard her cell phone ring.

"Prentiss"

"Hey Em, sorry I missed your call, what's up, are you feeling okay you looked pretty bad this morning."

"Gee Morgan, way to make a Woman feel good about herself" she said sarcastically. "And yea, I'm fine, I'm just ...you know in bed." Emily lied, knowing she'd get her ass kicked if the team found out she was in the park and not in bed.

"You better be" he warned. "Or Hotch will have your head!"

Emily forced a laugh. Everyone knew that things have been changing between her and Hotch –especially after his divorce with Haley- and whatever it is, it wasn't anywhere near professional.

"Of course I'm in bed, where else would I be? She stammered. "So uh...what are you up to?"

She started to walk absently around the park not noticing what or _who_ she was about to walk into.

"Just the usual, a crime scene" Morgan answered.

"Really, where!" she asked.

Morgan was about to answer her question when Emily tripped and fell into a pair of somewhat familiar arms.

She dropped her phone and let out a small scream.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, that was entirely my fault!" Emily cried, bending down to retrieve her phone but was stopped when the arms around her waist pulled her back up.

"Um excuse-" Emily cut of her sentence when she saw who was holding her tightly.

"Uh...hey Hotch, guess I'm feeling better huh!" she gave him a weak smile hoping he'd believe her, even though she was sure she looked terrible.

"Emily, you're a horrible liar, and plus if you're feeling better then why are you burning up?" he asked as he moved his hand to her forehead and ran his hand through her hair in a non-professional way.

"Well uh...obviously I've been out in the sun too long." She said trying to make it sound like the truth.

Hotch just looked at her. He sighed. "Em, I wish you would go back home and rest."

"I will...once you tell me what you're doing here" she said, trying to buy more time for freedom before she had to go back home.

"Just wrapping up from a crime scene, and I'm not going to go into detail because i know you won't go home if I do." Hotch said.

Emily raised an eyebrow, "Gee thanks." She laughed.

Just then she spotted Morgan walking up.

_Crap, the whole team is here. _Emily thought, sliding behind Hotch.

"Hey Hotch, I think something's up with Emily, I called but I lost the connection and I'm- YOU BIG FAT LIAR!"

_Please tell me he didn't see me... _Emily thought, but then Morgan caught her eye. _Yea...he saw me._

"Em, get your pretty ass out from behind Hotch!" Morgan said, feeling stupid that he didn't realize that he was being lied to. "You're not very at hiding"

"Or lying" Hotch jumped in.

Emily smacked his arm playfully before stepping out from behind him.

Just then JJ appeared.

"Emily!' she said, sounding surprised. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"Thanks for clarifying that." Emily said sarcastically. "I was just getting some fresh air, I'll be okay."

"Fresh air my ass!" Morgan muttered.

Emily turned around and squinted her eyes at him.

Morgan did the same.

"Em, are you sure your okay?" JJ asked, putting her hand on her forehead just like Hotch did earlier. "You're burning up."

"Told you" Hotch said.

"Of course I'm fine, I was just out in the sun too long that's all." Emily lied again.

JJ looked around confused. "What are you talking about; there hasn't been any sun out all day."

Emily turned to JJ and gave her a look. "Pick a side Blondie."

"Pshhh, well SOMEONE ain't in a good mood!" JJ said defending herself.

"Who's not in a good mood?" Reid asked, coming from behind Emily.

"Emily, what are you doing here!" he said in the same surprised tone as JJ just had earlier.

"Just getting dome fresh air" she said for the second time today.

"Again, fresh air my- OW!" Morgan yelled. "EMILY!"

"Oh please don't tell me that hurt, I'm the one in pain, you muscles are like a ROCK!" Emily said, cradling her injured arm she just slapped Morgan with.

"Okay Emily, I'm taking you home before anyone else gets injured." Hotch said, putting an end to their little argument.

"Make me." Emily said, folding her arms across her chest like a four-year old.

Everyone except for Emily looked at each other, making Emily suspicious.

"Guys!?"

Not responding team started to surround her.

Emily started to back away. "C'mon guys, that's kinda freaky..."

They continued to walk, as her phone started to ring.

"Oh will you look at that, my phones ringing, I'm just gonna answer it while you guys...yea" Emily said, slightly backing away.

"Hello, who is this, Garcia!?"

"Emily?" Garcia asked. "Are you okay, you sound frightened?"

"Yea I'm fine, it's the team that I'm-"

"Oh that reminds, I have to call the team for an update on the recent case, I'm going to have to put you on hold okay sunshine." Garcia said interrupting Emily.

"NO WAIT, DON'T LEAVE ME!" But it was too late, Emily was already on hold.

1 minute later, she listened as one by one the members on her team's cell phone rang.

"Aren't you guys gonna get that...could be important" Emily asked still scared and still waiting for Garcia to take her off hold.

Suddenly...

"_I KISSED A GIRL AND I LIKED IT, THE TASTE OF HER CHERRY CHAPSTICK!"_

Everyone's head turned in surprise as _Reid's_ ring tune playing_ "I kissed a girl"_ by Katie Perry.

Reid quickly turned off his phone. "I- uh I can explain that...you see well one time I was with-"

He started running out breath.

"Hey nerd boy!" Morgan called out, "A kid's gotta do what a kid's gotta do."

"I'm not a kid Morgan!" Reid shouted.

"Of course not Reid, you're a grown man who just _looks_ like a kid." JJ said, badly defending Reid.

Emily was glad for Reid's uncomfortable distraction as she started to quietly jog away.

"Guys enough, let's focus back on Emily" she overheard Hotch say.

_Damn, my luck just ran out! _Emily thought.

Suddenly she heard 3 pairs of footsteps behind her.

"Emily get back here!" Morgan yelled.

Emily broke into a run instead of a jog.

"What was that, I can't hear you!" she yelled back.

Finally Garcia took Emily off hold.

"Em, I'm worried, Morgan and the rest of the guys aren't answering their phones."

"YEA AND I KNOW WHY!" Emily yelled. "I'm going to have to call you back!"

Suddenly someone tackled her.


End file.
